Gletscherfelder
Gletscherfelder is a chain of frozen islands to the very north of Nouspharia, being one of the more desolate and deserted parts of the world. Gletscherfelder mostly consists of large glaciers, hence its name, but there are several small villages scattered around its reach. Scaron, the capital, is one of the largest cities in the world, located in the very center of the islands. Some certain islands posses large rock mountains, where most settlements are found. It is said that Kaonashi, the eldest of the Demi-Gods and the lord of life and death's palace is located under one of the islands of Gletscherfelder. The land is currently under the rule of King Sindranis Valcoris. Distinguishing Traits Gletscherfelder is a massive string of large islands that are all either frozen solid ice, or simply rock and stone, with temperatures that can range from negative thirty degrees Celsius to zero. Many of it's inhabitants are oddly used to these normally fatal conditions, though they still wear warm attire such as fur and leather. Gletscherfelder is also very mountainous, whether they be large glaciers of ice, or massive rock formations. These rocky mountains are where most of the human settlements can be found, though most all of them are rather small and simply market towns or homes. In some areas, there are large canyons of solid ice that are used for easy traveling for roaming hikers or trading caravans. A large river from the Asakura Grove flows into Gletscherfelder. Society The people of Gletscherfelder can be described as hard working, stern, and stoic population. They take their tasks and duties to the utmost extreme, be it in bartering, marketing, mercenary work, hunting, or anything of the like. They are seen as very strong and resilient, as the bone breaking manual labor and brutal temperatures harden their muscles and immune systems. It is due to this that they are very resilient to disease and are often sought out for mercenary work due to their incredible endurance. It is also infamous for its plentiful amount of pirates and privateers. All native inhabitants of Gletscherfelder are forcefully branded with an ice magic rune, and thus all of them have talents in the Universali Reditus magic art of ice manipulation, which they often use to help them navigate the harsh environment of the land as well as create pathways across dangerous canyons and lakes. Despite this however, magic isn't as resourceful in Gletscherfelder in comparison to places such as the Asakura Grove, forcing it's inhabitants to rely more on their wit and physical prowess to survive, despite their adeptness in ice manipulation. Creatures and Wildlife Despite being an essential frozen wasteland, Gletscherfelder is rather filled with various, and mostly deadly forms of wildlife. Nearly every creature within this massive string of ice caps is hostile to sentient beings, with only a handful being exceptions. The creatures listed here are in order from the most powerful and dangerous to the least hostile and weaker ones. Sky Dragons Sky Dragons are one of the more rare and deadly forms of wildlife in Gletscherfelder, as well as being one of the larger variants of the Dragonkind, standing at nearly seventeen feet tall when on all four legs. Their skin is a brownish black shade, and their mouths resemble that of a cats, with two large fangs in the front top part of their mouths similar to that of a saber toothed tiger. They, like other Dragons, are naturally gifted in magic, with their primary breath attack being a large stream of fire that can burn clean through metal. Natives of Gletscherfelder are told to flee on sight if a Sky Dragon is seen, and to fight to the death if escape from one is impossible. Male Sky Dragons are blackish brown in shade, while females are a glistening white color. Ice Wraiths An Ice Wraith is a Draconic appearing monster with only two large wings as their only limbs. They have no eyes and no noses, forcing them to rely only on their incredible sense of hearing to find and kill their prey. Their mouths resemble that of a worms, having three large teeth on both the top part of their mouth and on it's bottom, with two side pinchers on the corners of their mouths. Their bodies appear to be made completley of ice, but this is in fact simply hardened scales that can protect them from most forms of attack. Fighting an Ice Wraith within a closed space, such as between two large canyons or on the side of a mountain, is heavily advised against, as these creatures are very nimble and easily capable of manouvering such crowded spaces. They are usually seen in groups of three. Ice Wolves A much more common sight in Gletscherfelder, Ice wolves often hunt in packs and are known to gang up on larger, single targets such as mammoths. Government Gletscherfelder is ruled by a monarchy, with a menacing and legendary warrior known as Sindranis Valcoris being its king. His government consists of a court that contains twenty four officials, each of them representing a part of Gletscherfelder. It is here, that each official gives Valcoris a status update on their respective region, giving him information about trade with the other lands or on the status of the settlements within the region. If said area is in need of help or supply, Valcoris decides how and when to act upon their predicaments, if there are any. Military As a monarch, Sindranis has full control over all military operations in Gletscherfelder. Generally, his military consists of several legions called "Clans," each having nearly 400 soldiers. Each clan is split up into three different branches, one being the primary combat group of the clan, another serving as the strategists of the clan, and the final branch acting as the ones who report back to Sindranis. Gletscherfelder is also noticable for having a rather large navy. Currently, there are at least 3 fleets within the military, each having nearly 40 war ships, each of them acting as war vessels as well as landing crafts. Behind the Scenes *The name "Gletscherfelder" is German for "Glacier Fields." *Gletscherfelder culture is comparable to that of Norse style. Category:Locations Category:Locations